Summer Days
by O'snappp xO
Summary: Bella is on vacation in Cancun and meets the gorgeous Cullen family. What will happen when summer is over? Normal pairings. First story! Hope you guys like it. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is just the beginning.**

**I don't know if this is any good and if i should continue this.**

**It is my first story after all so please tell me what you think!**

**

* * *

**

Ugh. Summer vacation. I know, most kids love it. I like it too, but every year my family goes on vacation together and it's beginning to bother me. I mean come on, I'm already 17! I want to go do my own stuff! Not like there's much for me to do in my new town. Ya, I just moved. It's this little town called Forks, in Washington. My dad used to live here until he met my mom and moved to be with her. The town was gracious enough to give him his old job back as chief of police.

Now back to my predicament. We're here in Cancun, Mexico. We got this nice hotel that was all inclusive. But still, all I'm doing is sitting by the beach and reading my book. I'm not really into sports, considering I'm so clumsy I'm almost disabled. It's sad really, but I've gotten used to it. I just happen to trip over air, but it's all good.

I look out into the waves. I love the sound of the ocean. It's so soothing. All of a sudden, I heard a shout. "WATCH OUT!!" someone yelled. I didn't have time to move, and then I felt a sharp pain in my head.

Everything went black.

* * *

**So how do you guys like it so far?**

**I'm wondering if i should continue so i need feedback! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

**I wish I owned Edward =]

* * *

**

I was awoken by the sound of someone talking to me.

"Hey, are you okay? Please wake up!"

Now that's a beautiful voice. I didn't even now such a voice was possible to mankind. It was so smooth and rich. O gosh I sound like I'm talking about some sort of creamy soup. Well anyways, I wonder who this person is? I guess it's now or never, so I opened my eyes. I met a pair of sparkling green eyes. They were glorious and shining like two emeralds.

"Are you okay?" the man to whom the eyes belonged to spoke again.

"Oh! Ya I'm fine, I just seem to attract danger. I have horrible luck," I babbled.

I blushed then, as I realized he was smiling at me and looking at me strangely. As I focused on him, I realized how beautiful he was. His face was perfectly angular, and he had a dazzling smile, though it was crooked. But that made it better. I also noticed he had a great body too, and he was only wearing board shorts. I blushed deeply, something I've been doing a lot around him, and I realized he had noticed me checking him out.

He stepped back and put his hand out in front of him. "Hi, my name's Edward. Sorry about the frisbee, my friend has bad aim." He smiled that sweet, crooked smile at me. I felt like melting.

"Well, I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella. And it's fine, like I said, I have horrible luck so it was bound to happen," I stuttered out, trying to seem as though I wasn't nervous, and failing terribly.

He looked at me and let out a chuckle. Even his laugh was beautiful! Well, I guess it _sounded_ beautiful, because you can't see a laugh. Well, I guess you would see his mouth move? Ugh, I'm rambling again. I'm not fully coherent around this guy. That's going to be a problem.

"So what are you doing in Cancun?" he asked me. I guess he was trying to be polite by making small talk.

"Oh well I'm on vacation with my family. It's me, my parents, and my brother. How about you?"

"Me too! Except I'm with my sister, her boyfriend, who also happens to be a good friend of mine, his twin sister and our parents."

"That's cool." I stated. Well, that wasn't lame at all!

I couldn't believe it though. That's a lot of people. I wonder what they're all like.

* * *

**I know this is short. The chapters will get longer!!**

**I just wanna get some feedback. **

**Did i make many mistakes?**

**Did I say something that annoyed you?**

**Was it too clishe?**

**I wanna know if this sucks lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I finally wrote another chapter.**

**And it's a little longer too!**

**Not by much, but i'm trying to get them longer and longer.**

**I'm a little busy with school, but I am trying.**

**Plus i promised my friend Jackie I'd post the next chapter for the past two weeks.**

**So this is for you Jackie!!! :]**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Well, here it is! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

All of a sudden, someone blocked my view of this amazing man.

"Hi!" an extremely short girl screamed.

"Umm hi" I said nervously. I wondered who she was. She was really tiny, and had short, spiky black hair. She was also very gorgeous. What's with all these beautiful people? I'm beginning to feel self conscious.

"Hey I'm Alice, Edward's sister. I'm sorry my boyfriend hit you in the head with the Frisbee. He didn't mean to, you know the wind and all…" She trailed off, after talking really fast. I barely caught it all.

Edward snorted. I turned to look at him, and then I remembered the whole beautiful thing. I wonder if their whole family was that gorgeous. Then this guy began walking up to us, and I assumed it was Alice's boyfriend because he didn't look anything like the other two. Not that Edward and Alice looked that much alike, but they did have a few things in common. The guy that was approaching us was also very good-looking, though nowhere near the gorgeousness that was Edward. Is that even a word? I'm so strange, I know. As I kept looking at this person I assessed that he was tall, blonde, and had a lanky figure.

"Hi, I'm Jasper," he stated quietly, "sorry I hit you, it was an accident."

"Oh, that's no problem! I was just explaining to Edward how I'm accident prone, so really, it's not your fault at all!"

Alice and Jasper stared at me strangely for a moment, and I blushed. They probably thought I was stupid or something.

"Oh well I still think that I owe you more apologies. I was the one that threw the Frisbee." Jasper explained. Gosh, I could never match up to these stunning, kind people. With my luck, they were probably rich too. I sighed.

Edward noticed. "Whats wrong?" he asked me. I just blushed. I seemed to be doing that a lot around these people. What's wrong with me? Edward looked at me expectantly. Oh ya! I have to answer his question. I blushed, again!

"Oh it's nothing," I told him, "I was just thinking, is all." He didn't seem to believe me, but he didn't push it. "Soooo…" I trailed off. It had become silent and a little awkward.

"Oh! I wondered if you wanted to hang out with us?" Alice asked me. I wondered if this was just out of pity, or if they really wanted to hang out with me. I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Ya sure, why not. What are you guys doing?

"Well we're not sure. Frisbee gets boring real fast. Oh! How about we got to the pool?" Alice was doing the fast talking thing again. It was truly amazing how she did that. Alice turned around, and began dragging jasper toward the pool area. I looked up to see Edward offering his hand to me.

"Thanks," I told him, suddenly extremely shy.

"It's no problem," he explained, "it's the least I could do after my Frisbee hit you in the head." He smiled down at me. It was then that I realized he was way taller than me. Well, I guess I was kinda short, but not that much. 5'4" is pretty average I think. He was at least 6 feet tall. I felt like a midget next to him. Oh well, it was a nice feeling, knowing that he was bigger and could protect me. Ugh, what am I thinking? Why would a Greek god such as himself want to spend time with me?

Back to reality, he helped me stand up, and we walked over to the pool. It was a bit crowded because they were having dance parties and activities. All of a sudden, the speakers came on. It made a loud popping noise and I jumped in surprise. Edward began to chuckle next to me.

"Hey, that's not funny! It surprised me!" I pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella but you have to admit it was kind of funny."

"Hmph," I knew I was being a little dramatic, but really I was just embarrassed and I didn't want him to know.

"Bella I really am sorry," he pleaded.

"Okay, I forgive you," I stated with a little smile.

"Guys!" Alice screamed, jumping in front of us.

"Woah!" Edward and I screeched.

"Alice don't scare us like that!" Edward exclaimed.

"Well sorry," she said sarcastically, "it's just that they just announced that there's gunna be a dance contest! I think we should do it!" she began jumping up and down excitedly.

"Calm down Alice." Thank goodness Jasper's here to try and calm her down.

"There is no way I'm dancing I front of all these people," I told her.

"Oh come on Bella!"

"No way Alice, I'm sorry."

"You guys are missing out. No one here knows us! In twenty years you'll look back and think, 'If only I was more daring when I was young'"

"Sure Alice, that's definitely gunna happen," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on guys, it'll be fun! And I know the best song to do it too!" Alice whined.

"Ugh fine, I'll do it." I had given up after she began to pout. She was too persuasive, and I can't say no to that pout.

"Yay!" She shouted.

"Okay so what song are we doing?" Jasper asked her, trying to get her to quiet down a bit.

"I think we should do the song Release, by Timbaland," she said, excited.

"Really? Are you sure Alice?" Edward asked. He was probably worried about dancing to the song. Can't say I blame him, I was worried too.

"Ya, it has a good beat and would be fun to dance to," she explained to us. I was still a little skeptical, but I guess we'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think?**

**Was it good? or horrible?**

**Also, I've had the song Release stuck in my head for a while now.**

**I actually really like it because it's really fun to dance to.**

**Leave me a review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry i haven't updated in so long. I've been pretty busy, and then i was sick all week. This chapters my longest one yet, though it's still not that long. But they're slowly getting longer, so bear with me!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to someone who left me a comment, my first comment that wasn't from my friends. This person told me to please write more, and that made me happy inside. lol :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I don't think I'd be writing on fanfiction.**

* * *

After Alice had signed us up, we all moved in front of the stage to watch. Alice then turned and informed the guys that they would be doing a separate song and then later we'd do the song together. Of course there were complaints, mainly from Edward. I don't think Jasper wanted to get on Alice's bad side.

"Are you serious Alice?" he asked angrily.

"Oh come on, we're doing a separate song too!" she retaliated. Wait what?

"What!?" I voiced my thoughts aloud. "I can't believe you Alice! One song is already one too many for me!"

She pouted, "Come on Bella! Stop being such a party pooper!"

I sighed. From the little time I knew Alice, I realized I couldn't beat her in beat her in an argument. I groaned. I really was not looking forward to this. Alice smiled triumphantly. Soon they began to call people up to sing or dance. Some people had picked good music and did pretty great dances. But there were a few people who were just having a massive fail on stage. I sympathized with them, and hoped I wouldn't be as bad.

Finally they called up the guys. After they had gotten to the stage their song started. As Edward began to sing, I was taken aback. He had an amazing voice. It sounded like a velvet waterfall. I noticed many girls were swooning over the two guys. I turned to Alice.

"Aren't you ever afraid Jasper will find someone else? Or at least aren't you annoyed at all those skanks who are salivating at the sight of him?"

I quickly covered my mouth. I didn't usually use that kind of language. She didn't answer right away and I wondered how she was reacting to that question.

"I'm sorry if that was too personal, you don't have to answer" I told her quietly.

"No no!" she cried, "It's no big deal. I know my Jazzy would never leave me. Even if he did, he'll realize soon enough what he's missing." She smiled, "Those girls are annoying, but I'm proud to say that it's my boyfriend that they're all staring at."

"Wow. How can you be so confident?" I asked her. "I could never be that cool or collected over something like this."

"I just trust in my man, and his attraction to me" She stated.

Well, if I were as gorgeous as her, I'd probably be more confident.

We were silent after that, just watching the show. I wondered if Edward noticed any of the pretty girls trying to get his attention. I also realized that I don't even know if he has a girlfriend at home. I mean his sister came with her other half, but maybe his girlfriend couldn't make it or something. Thinking about that possibility is starting to make me depressed. Well I didn't think I had a chance with him in the first place, but a girl can dream right? Maybe I should just keep ogling him from afar and not take this time with him for granted.

As the boys finished up their song and bowed, I couldn't help but notice that Edward was shooting his crooked smile at someone. I began to look around to see who it was. He seemed to be looking in my direction so I looked behind me and next to me. All I saw was tons of screaming girls everywhere! Who could he be looking at?

When I turned back around they were walking off stage. He was still staring! But then I realized he was looking at me. I was so shocked. All of a sudden, he winked. At me!! I think I almost fainted. I feel like one of those fan girls at a New Kids On The Block concert. I couldn't believe it. But I guess it was just friendly, wasn't it? I mean, Edward couldn't like me, could he? Gosh, I'm so confused.

They walked back to us and girls were reaching out and grabbing them like they were some sort of superstars. I guess in a way they were. Well, they were certainly good looking enough to be.

"So what did you think?" They both asked excitedly.

"Oooh baby you did amazing!" Alice said enthusiastically to Jasper as she leaned in his arms.

Edward turned to me, "So did you like it?" he asked me earnestly.

"It was really great" I told him. It really was good I was positively amazed. Now I couldn't wait for when we all got on stage just so I could hear him sing again. Sure, the song we're doing isn't a very good song for singing, but I'd take what I could get.

He gave me a big smile, and I blushed. How is it that he can make me do that so easily?

"I'm happy you liked it" he said quietly, looking down. I think he's blushing! I can't believe it! I made Edward blush? What's going on today?

"I can't wait till it's your turn to go" Jasper spoke up. "I wonder what you came up with Alice."

"Oh you'll be amazed!" She replied. "It'll be the best show ever!"

"Umm, Alice? Don't get your hopes up. After all, you recruited me into this. You may not know this now, but you'll soon find out just how clumsy I am" I warned her. I didn't want her to be surprised, or be too excited and then I'd ruin it for her. If I was there, something bad was bound to happen. It always did for me.

_**Flashback**_

I remember when I was a freshman in Phoenix. In my English class we had our first book report, and we had to read it in front of the class. I wasn't feeling so well that day, and little did I know I had a stomach virus that had been going around. I just thought the churning in my stomach was nerves for what I would have to do in a few periods. As I walked into my English class after lunch, the feeling began to get worse. I began to freak out about having to talk in front of the class. I slouched down in my chair, trying to seem invisible.

I didn't want the teacher to call on me. Of course, with my luck, she called on me first. I began to slowly walk up to the front of the room. I got more and more nauseous with every step I took. As I took a stand at the podium and began to speak, I turned to the side and threw up all over my teacher. It was the worst moment of my life! Kids started shouting things like "Ew, that's gross!" or "OMG did she really just do that?"

People began to laugh and I couldn't take it so I ran out and sprinted all the way home. For a while after that, kids used to always turn and stare at me. They would whisper things in the hallways behind my back. It ended up being old news after a few months, but those were the worst months of my life.

I was still the nerdy loner though for the next two years. Maybe it's a good thing I moved. I get a fresh start.

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Yoohoo, Bella! You in there?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face.

"Oh ya what? Sorry I was thinking."

"Well they just called our names! We gotta go onstage!" She shrieked.

Oh no…..

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Please comment! If you do, Edward will come sing to you! :)**


End file.
